


Date me, please.

by notsohardsehun



Series: ShortWork_Compilations [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard Sehun, M/M, Prince Jongin, modern kingdom, prince x bodyguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: “You’re a prince; you’re not supposed to give me anything but orders.”“Then I order you to go on a date with me.”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: ShortWork_Compilations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057661
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Date me, please.

Youngest Prince of the Tenth Kim Dynasty, Kim Jongin is a graduate from the Royal Academy of Burlough. He had just returned to the country with a Royal Bodyguard who also completed his training at the same academy. There is a banquet in celebration of his return and joining the Royals is Minister Oh and his family.

The Prince beams happily at the sight of a familiar face. Jongin’s attention remains on Minister Oh’s only son and nudges his older brother, The Crown Prince’s legs. “Yes, dear brother?” Crown Prince, Kim Minseok asks, “Tell father, I would like to have Minister Oh’s son as my Royal bodyguard.”

“But,”

“No buts brother, please. I know Sehun very well.” Jongin whines, still looking at Sehun who’s prim and proper in his black suit. He is so different then what Jongin remembered. Sehun was once a shy kid but now he’s overflowing with charisma. He used to fear people but now, his gaze alone could scare and kill people. He used to be frail and small but now he’s all tough, tall and strong.

“I know you know him well but matters of security are not in my hands.” Minseok says, forcing Jongin to pout and sulk in his own misery. The row of food in front of him look tasteless but when he spots Sehun taking a bite of roasted chicken, Jongin gets his appetite back.

“Prince Jongin,” Minister Oh calls and Jongin perks up with a huge smile. He beams brighter than the chandelier above them. “It’s nice to have you back. The palace is brighter now.” Everyone laughs and Jongin lowers his face bashfully. “No offense, your majesty but Prince Jongin is our happy pill.”

“He is. Your lad is back too and he’s fitter than he was.” The king says, looking at Sehun and Jongin pays attention to the said male closely. “You trained for the Royal Guards didn’t you son?” The King directs his question to Sehun and the trained bodyguard nods politely.

“I would like you to be Prince Jongin’s personal bodyguard, son.” The King commands and Jongin almost chokes on his water over the excitement. His brother whispers congratulations in his ears but Jongin couldn’t be happy until Sehun agrees to the position. “Protecting the Prince is an honour Your Majesty but I am new to the agency and guarding the prince right away would stir some issues,”

“I like your thinking son.” The King praises, “Your son is exactly like you Minister Oh,” The King praises and turns to look at Sehun once again. “It’s a command son.”

~

“Sehun, please…” Jongin begs, turning around to look at the cold-hearted bodyguard. He doesn’t understand why Sehun is making him run miles every morning. “You have to be tough and fit, Your Highness.”

“Urghh,” Jongin groans. He hates when Sehun goes all physical with him. It’s been two years since Sehun is appointed as Jongin’s personal bodyguard and never once Jongin felt he’s in a tough spot. In every event, be it official or personal, Sehun is always there as his shadow. “Stop daydreaming, Prince.” Sehun scowls, eyebrows curling upwards. Jongin always finds Sehun’s expression endearing no matter what the situation is and yes, Jongin always daydreams – about Sehun.

He likes the other too much; too much that sometimes he wonders if Sehun is just oblivious or he’s ignoring him. Jongin had tried so hard to woo the stoic one but Sehun is one tough nut to break. He hates the gifts Jongin gets for him and he refuses to share food with Jongin but sometimes Sehun caves in over Jongin’s pitiful pout and sad face.

“One more lapse Prince. Then you can call it a day,” Sehun says, running along steadily although Jongin looks like he’s about to fall on his face any time.

“Can we not do this tomorrow?” Jongin gasps for air as he quickens his pace to follow Sehun. However his question is left unanswered and he pushes his legs to go faster. “Don’t forget the dinner tonight,” Jongin reminds Sehun and he catches Sehun rolling his eyes,

“Don’t forget to shower, You Highness,” Sehun teases, hitting Jongin’s ego.

~

The dinner this time is nothing like the dinner Jongin usually attends. This is an official dinner with all the ministers and royal families. Sehun stands next to Jongin as his Royal Guard. The ministers line up to greet the royal family. Jongin gets extra friendly with Sehun’s mother. She’s a wonderful woman that deserves nothing but love. Sehun only nods when his mother waves at him and Jongin had the urge to punch the other.

After a long hour of speech from the King; announcing the country’s new plans and directions, dinner is finally served. Jongin turns around to look at Sehun; a habit he gained. He’d ask Sehun to eat with him but today, Sehun glare and scowl deepens when Jongin does that.

He turns around sadly. He eats his meal elegantly as he should but then Sehun leans closer to his side and, “Stop sulking. The media is around.” Sehun reminds,

Jongin pouts harder and turns to glare at Sehun, “Then why don’t you accept the things I do for you?”

Sehun sighs and looks around. The Crown Prince and King catch Jongin’s whiny argument. “You’re a prince; you’re not supposed to give me anything but orders.” Sehun says, standing up straight. He ignores curious glances from his sides especially the King and his parents.

Jongin looks away, thinking and all of a sudden, “Then I order you to go on a date with me.”

Sehun keeps mum, comprehending the order but the reaction he got from the King makes him red as a chilli. The King is laughing, demanding an answer. “Your answer better be positive son,” he says,

Sehun looks at the Prince, keeping his gaze fixed on the other, _“Say Yes,”_ Jongin mouths cutely and Sehun crumbles.

With a sigh, “Yes,” he accepts.

**Author's Note:**

> >.<  
> I'll look forward to their date


End file.
